Warrior Zero
by Negima-Roxas
Summary: Inspired from ChaosxPaladin's Change my Destiny. Tsuki N. Kitsune is an ordinary school boy that got sent into another world, chaos will ensue. Rated T for swearing. DISCONTINUED. Rewritten as Zero no Dovahkiin
1. Uh, Where am I!

Zero no Mahou here, This is my first time writing an official Zero no Tsukaima fic. Please do not be angry at me for using an OC from another series, if its also Mary Sue-ish, please point out, and I will fix it as much as possible, the storyline is based on the original anime, although my OC has a few tweaks to it. And This is inspired on ChaosxPaladin's "Change my Destiny." Thanks for the inspiration! (Smiles)

Notes: Theres some ToraDora and few games references.

-------

Warrior Zero

-------

Chapter 1: Uh... Where am I?!

-------

_Hmm, I need to do my Math and Physics assignments, after that I have to do some training...._ I thought to myself with glee as I walked across the street, and after a few metres of walking, I saw my home, and grinned with ferocious excitement.

Let me introduce myself, I am Tsuki. I'm a 4th year high school student and I'm a Blue belt Martial Artist in my academy, I'm an ordinary schoolboy that has no parents mind you, but I'm pretty independent, thanks to my principal who gave me a scholarship, I love to study and do such, but I find great distaste among the community, they call me Mr. Suck-up-to-sensei, because I follow my teachers because I find security

I walked into my room, ready to get studying when I saw something... different.

In the middle of my room resided a big, limey-green circle in front of me. It looked very familiar, kind of like those portals in some few games I remember. Okay, what is this doing here?

One, Why is it here in my room? and Two, WHY ARE MY BOOKS GETTING SUCKED IN IT! MY BOOKS! Without hesitation, I ran forward, trying to recover my books. I managed to grab a few, before…

Wham! I tripped, and got sucked straight in!

I screamed... literally. This falling is making me feel woozy, but I felt a tap in my forehead, despite in the darkness, I managed to grab it and felt the cover, its my diary! But despite the short reunion, I began to think, how deep is this frigging death hole?! But that thought stopped as heard a voice.

"Answer my guidance!" A feminine voice yelled out. And the rest is another blackout.

----

After a split second, My eyes suddenly opened and I find myself staring from the sky... wait, sky?! I looked below, and I was in for a fall. Quite a big fall at that. I screamed again with closed eyes, fearing death. But as I fell, I felt myself slow down, and luckily, I fell on something soft so it cushioned the fall. If it wasn't for that…

Well, I'd rather not think about it.

"Ugh." I moaned, I opened my eyes, seeing some people in front of me; I can only see black and other colored hazes.

"Is that a human?!" A female voice asked.

"But, no matter on how you look at him, he's just a commoner." A male voice, I turned around to see a yellowish blur, and, what? Commoner? I don't get it.

"Y...Yeah, no doubt..."

I opened my eyes, only to see a bright light. I rubbed my eyes to get my sight adjusted, and in front of me is a pink-haired and eyed girl.

Pink? Seriously?

Idly, my eyes moved towards her clothes. She wore a black cloak with a golden brooch that looks like a magic insignia; she also wears a white uniform with a black skirt. I sat up, with a slight groan.

"That hurt..." I muttered.

"Who are you?" she asked.

_Err... Wha?" _I thought, looking around. I saw a group of people wearing similar uniforms. There was about thirty by my guess, and they looked at me oddly, and before I could stop myself, I blurted out…

"Uh, Where am I?!" I asked. But, they paid no heed.

"Where are you from commoner?" the pinkette asked, by the looks on her face, she's mad.

"Eh? What kind of question is that?!" I shot back; she was about to reply, until a tanned woman with red hair spoke before she got the chance.

"Ahah! Well, at least you met your big declaration, by summoning a commoner!" She laughed. Everyone else followed her.

She growled, "I just made a small mistake!"

"That's just like you Zero Louise, always surpassing our expectations!" spoke a long, combed haired blonde while laughing. That voice was pretty familiar.

"_Matte_, what the heck is going on he-" I started, but the pinkette cut me off.

"SHUT UP_!!_" she yelled, but the rest of the group kept on laughing. The pinkette walked up on a bald man with a pair of glasses that normally grandparents wear, while holding a staff that was as tall as him.

"Mr. Colbert!" she called, Uhh... Colbert? Don't you mean Cobalt?

"What is it?" He asked in response.

"Please let me summon once more!" the pinkette cried out. Summon? What summoning?

"I cannot allow that." The man named Colbert quickly replied, while shaking his head.

"Why?!" she complained.

"This Ceremony is a holy ritual that decides the eternality of a Mage's life. Asking to re-do it is a disgrace to the entire ritual!"

_Okay, first, summoning, now, mages? Okay this is seriously getting out of hand._ I thought erratically.

"Whether you will approve, or not, it is decided that he will be your familiar."

"Excuse me but uh..." I said standing up, but Pinkette cut me off, again.

"But, sensei! I've never heard of anyone using a human, a commoner as a familiar before!" she protested, as the students laughed again. She looked around nervously.

"Noble or commoner, there are no exceptions, continue with the ritual." he ordered, with a glare written on his face, the pinkette's face flushed out.

"Eh?! With this?!" she whined, poking my forehead, I chuckled because my forehead is ticklish. "What are you laughing at?!"

"No no! Please! Dont poke me there! Ahah!" I yelled, but she ignored me.

"Hurry up! Or do I have to expel you?" Colbert warned, eyes flashing that really scared me.

"Yeah!" A sideliner shouted.

"Go Louise!" Ah, so Louise is her name...

With a face of defeat, she faced me with straight eyes.

"Be grateful you commoner, normally no one would get this from a noble in a lifetime!" She hissed in my face.

"Would you tell me what's going on?!" I asked, but she raised her wand. Man, I hope she ain't turnin' me into a frog or something, no wait, that only happens in Manga and cartoons.

"My Name Is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. To the pentagon that holds the five powers, bless this one and yield him as my Familiar…" she continued with what I guessed that is the ritual.

"Please wai-"

"Hold still!" she whispered, then she held my head, and begins to close in on me.

_Whoa, whoa whoa! Kissing me?! NOT MY FIRST KISS! What kind of ritual is this!? _I thought. I began to panic, mentally as my pulse quickens tenfold.

I tried to speak, too late. Her lips fell upon mine, then my body froze with either delight or shock. She's soft, her scent screams like a mix of strawberry and apple, I held myself back as strawberries turn me on too easily.

She pulled away and walked back towards Colbert.

"It seems you completed your contract with your familiar." He said. Wait, what contract?

"So, just smooching me was the end of the...!?" I started, out of the blue; my body dropped to the ground like a ragdoll, as a heavy weight suddenly fell on my shoulders.

"What... the..." I muttered, with my voice cracking, I felt a monstrous amount of heat, surging in my body, but mostly in my left hand. I asked myself, what's this strange symbol? My question was answered by my own scream, as I felt a lightning-like surge in my hand, and quickly, the pain subsided, my body cooled down and the next thing I knew?

Knockout.

----

I opened my eyes, being greeted by candlelight and lying on a queen-sized mattress, I turned my head to see Pinky.

"So you finally woke up huh." She said, I stood up and looked at my left hand, and there was the symbol.

Conclusion? This is reality!

"Look commoner, after much of my discontent I gave up and decided to make you my familiar, so be happy." she said, okay, I seriously dont know what to say now, "So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Uhh, Tsuki N. Kitsune." I replied. She muttered something that says my name is weird, "My name? Weird, how about you, To be honest, Louise Valliere sounds weird." I shrugged while telling with pure bluntness.

"Are you insulting my name?"

"Well, you said my name is weird!" I shot back.

"But it is!" she replied.

"Honestly, I never heard your name so its a little strange!" I said finally, I opened the door and Louise stopped me.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked, ready to reprimand me.

"I'm going out for a look, besides, I don't want to get lost, or do you want me?" I asked with a somewhat teasing voice. Louise blushed at the remark.

She stuttered a bit, "O-okay, fine! While you're at it, take these with you as well!" Louise said as she threw a lot of... clothes.

I began to analyze the situation "Hmm..." I hummed for the answer, "Let me guess, wash these?"

"Yes!" Louise replied, "And you better prepare my clothes for the morning!" she said.

"Okay, okay, jeez." I said, man, I didn't knew being a familiar is somewhat like a servant... But my mind went into 'whatever' mode as I walked outside and closed the door. Man, I hate my analytical side sometimes!

I walked at the hall and saw a stairwell, I walked down and I notice the blonde and a girl wearing a brown cloak.

"I'm good at making soufflé!" The girl said with batting eyelashes up at the Blondie.

"I would love to try it sometime." He replied, with a smile that made the girl giggle.

She looked excited, "Really?!"

"Of course, Katie. I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes." He whispered. Jeez, is he a pimp?

"Guiche-sama…" Katie said, clearly in love with him. If you put it in a way, she reminded me of the Twilight fan girls that raved back at my place.

I decided to ignore them as I thought of trying to get through them. A few minutes of no success, so I decided to walk casually.

"Well, well, if it isnt the commoner Louise summoned." the man named Guiche said, _Wait a minute, isn't Guiche some type of food or something?_

"Isn't he the one at the opening ceremony?" Katie asked, shooting me a look that only too clearly showed exactly what she thought of me. "He's a big topic among the first years."

Examining their outfits, I came to a conclusion. " If what that girl said is right, _first years are brown, and seconds are blacks. Ugh, Good thing this girl isn't too young, I'd call Guiche a pedophile that way. No pun intended._"

"He suddenly fell unconscious and was unable to move, so it was a big hassle for us." Guiche stated while I tried to leave, but he stopped me again, dang.

"Aren't you going to thank the person who helped you?" Guiche asked, stating the obvious.

"Well, Thank you... I guess."

----------

The sun shined through the window, waking me up, I stood up from the haystack, did a few stretches and checked the room.

"Ah, here it is..." I mumbled, getting Louise's clothes. I stood there doing nothing for 30 seconds, until I saw Louise still asleep. I went close to her and shook her lightly, "Hey, wake up." I said smoothly, I'm a gentleman with ladies, so I'm kinda soft to them, and then Louise stirred.

"Oh, right... I just summoned you yesterday, right?" she said, picking up the clothes. She was silent for a moment.

"Where's my underwear?" she asked, is she serious?

"Uhm, I don't want to rummage on your stuff, It's not like me." I replied. "Besides, you know where it is, right?"

"Bottom drawer." she replied, while pointing at said drawer which is beside the closet, I opened it while looking away and snatched it with fast hands, and quickly gave it to her. "What are you doing? Help me get dressed!"

"Uwah?!" I said in shock, "N-no! Just no! That's against a man's rules!" Well, my rules that I shouldn't be close to naked women, God, believe me, I had a week full of nosebleed when women chased after me and their clothes got ripped! Yeurgh! Besides, she's as flat as a washboard!

"When there's a servant, nobles never put their own clothes on!" she replied. Oh, I see.

"Okay, okay, first time for everything." I said.

"Fine! No meal for you!" she yelled.

I just looked at her in disgrace, If I could just use my glove right now, I would have slapped her with it! But not now, also, good thing Im prepared for this kind of event.

"Well, fine, by your choice. I'll starve, die and let those people will laugh at you for not taking care of your own familiar!" I yelled at her, she looked shocked.

"Then so be it! I never wanted you as my familiar anyway! You stubborn, indecent and..."

"AND WHAT?!" I yelled, getting pissed by the second. "FINISH YOUR DAMN SENTENCE!"

And she got silent. Damn, I'm that rough?

"Feh, bullseye." I sighed, and went close to her.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm dressing you, obvious?"

"But didn't you-"

"Just forget about it."

-------

"Okay, done." I said with a proud smile, good thing I watched mom (when she was still alive) dress herself. That got me an idea back then. Okay, so I watched my mom dress herself. Big deal, she was my mom. If it makes you happy I looked away when she put on her bra and stuff.

"Come. Time for breakfast." Louise called out. (Make sure you say whose talking every once in a while)

We then walked down the same stairwell, and to the main hallway, then after that, another set of stairs to reveal a huge mess hall, Okay, I know cafeterias are huge but this is off the charts! I could imagine if we had the luxury like this, I'll be like, just wow.

"Uwaa... _Sugoi..._" I thought. I looked at the tables and saw the awesome food. I saw a pair of empty seats, but as I try to sit, my butt froze as I quickly stood up and offered it to Louise, "I'm pretty sure you guys will say "Noble's Only"."

"Why, how smart of you. Hurry up and sit down." Louise said as she points down on the ground, there laid a small piece of bread in a paper plate.

"Better than nothing I guess." I said to myself, as I quickly sat down and tried to bite it, sadly, the bread was hard, and that got me pissed. I reached for my back pocket and reveals a pair of gloves with steel guards for the fingers, I wore the one for the right hand, and used my left hand as a 'platform' for the bread, I raised my right fist, and smashed it on the bread, with my sheer force, it somewhat exploded and the bread bits broke on my area for around 3 inch in diameter.

"StupidNobles..." I thought in agony of being, foodless.

---

After her breakfast, we walked out to the front courtyard, where the summoning was held.

"During a meal, familiars are supposed to be outside on standby, you're lucky to have sat next to me."

Happy? How am I supposed to be happy when I'm a freaking servant, no, SLAVE for that matter, to some temperamental girl that I only met?!

"Meh, I would have been somewhere else." But she took no heed to it. I saw people sitting at tables, being served by maids and waiters, damn, that's First Class service they got there. "What in shnitzengruber is happening?" (in… what????)

"In what?" Louise asked me, passing a questioning glance.

"Never mind. Anyway, what's going on? Some sort of special occasion?"

"Some what. There's no lesson today for 2nd year students, so this is to start communication with the familiars."

"Oh?" I heard a voice behind me. We turned, and I freaked.

"HOLY SHNIT! A SALAMANDER!? That's friggin' huge!" I yelled out in total surprise. I also noticed the tanned redhead woman.

"Is this your first time seeing a Salamander?" she giggled due to my shocking expression.

"Well, yeah? But the ones I read in books are a hundred times smaller you know!" I yelled. Books. BOOKS?! I turned around quickly, looking for something. "Oh man, oh man!"

"What's with you?" Louise asked.

"M..My diary!" I panicked, running around to look for a thick, pale pinky red book. And luckily, I found it, only to trip into a maid.

"Eek!" she squeaked, I turned around to see a black haired girl with matching black eyes, she looks Japanese... weird huh?

"Aiie! I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized to the lady as I picked her up.

"No, its okay, I'm fine." She said. She noticed the cake on the floor and reached for it.

"Don't worry I got it." I picked up the cake for her, and she noticed the 'tattoo' on my hand.

"Oh, are you Ms. Vallière's familiar?"

"Yes, something about it?"

"For a commoner who became a noble's familiar... is something to be gossiped about." she said, staring at me. Wow, to be honest, she's pretty.

"I don't get it, the commoner-noble thing." I suddenly said.

She looked at me and she knew the answer.

"Well, Nobles are people who can use magic, while commoners can't."

"Hmm," I tapped my chin, "In my world, there is no such thing as that."

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, yes." I replied, "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, shame on me." I bowed in greeting "My name is Tsuki N. Kitsune."

"Uh... _soo-kee_?" she tried to pronounce my name, but I laughed a little.

"No no, its Tsuki. Most likely _Chu-ki_ when some people say my name, but, please, call me Kit if you please." I said with a smile.

"Okay, Kit it is then. Such a peculiar name..." she muttered, "Oh! My name is Siesta, I'm a commoner like you." I reached out my hand.

"Pleased to meet you Siesta." and she held my hand and we shook.

"Likewise, Kit-san." and to ruin the nice, friendly intro, a voice called out.

"Hey! Is the cake still not ready?" It was Guiche, now with another girl.

_Ugh! I knew it, what a pimp._ I thought irritated.

"Yes! Right away!" she said, but I stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulder, and I took the plate.

"Don't worry." I muttered darkly.

"But..."

"I said don't worry, I can handle this." I walked in front of him and placed it in the table. "Here you go. _Sir._" I added with sarcasm.

"Would you bring me tea too?" he said and I walked away a few inches, not too far from him but close enough to hear the conversation.

"Your familiar is quite cute, isn't he?" he flirted. The blonde girl giggled.

"You're as flattering as ever." she said.

"Well, I can't tell lies in front of your eyes." Ugh, did that rhyme, but I balled my hands into fists.

_Playing with women's hearts are sooo wrong... teme. (_Bastard_)_

But then the girl's expression grew solemn. "But recently, I heard a rumor that your also dating a first year…" she said slowly, not daring to look at his face.

_Just wait..._

He froze a bit. "Nonsense! There cannot exist..."

"Any deceitfulness to my feelings towards you, _Right_?" I concluded in a teasing voice, facing the two.

Then they turned their heads on me.

"What are you..." he started, but I cut him off.

"Now I get it! Colors represent years of the students! Black means 2nd while the girl last night wearing brown means first year! Now I see..." I said with a mischievous tone.

The blonde girl turned to him, beginning to get suspicious at Guiche.

"What is he talking about Guiche?!" blonde girl demanded Guiche.

"Ah, you see… I told you that last night…" I heard his voice fade away by the minute, when I saw the first year girl.

I heard him yell in panic. I smiled devilishly, prepared to give him a lesson about girl's hearts.

"Guiche-sama… Where could he be?" said the girl, looking anxiously for the Blondie.

"Guiche? You mean that guy with the other girl over there?" I said, pointing to him with a kind smile.

"Ah! Guiche-sama!" she squealed, as she ran up to him. I tailed her, I am so gonna love this.

"K-Katie!" he said, quickly letting go of the blonde. "Hey, there," he said casually, and a bit nervously.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Guiche-sama!" she said. I saw the blonde's eyes change to a scary glare.

"This is gonna be too good to be true." I snickered.

"This is the homemade Soufflé I was talking about last night. I thought it would be the perfect day for a tea party!" she exclaimed.

"O-oh, why thank you thank you..." he said with a pit full of nervousness..

"Last Night?" The blonde asked, as her voice begins to darken.

"O-oh, yes well, you see…"

"Oh thank goodness for you. You were saying how you really wanted to try it right?" I asked with a teasing voice again. Man, I love teasing my way out of people.

"Y-you!" he pointed at me with shock and anger.

"What, it IS the truth after all." I added.

"Guiche, what is the meaning of this?" the blonde demanded.

"_Wait_, what are you talking about; you're creating a big misunderstanding between these girls." He said, as everyone gathered to see what the commotion is all about.

"What's happening?"

"I think Guiche is starting something with the commoner!"

I began to get mad at the two-timer, "**WHAT MISUNDERSTANDING YOU M***** F****** TWO-TIMER?!**" I roared as the two girls gasped in shock.

"Two... timer?" Katie said.

"So, you WERE putting your hands on this first year!" The blonde girl began to growl.

"Y-you're mistaken, Montmorency the Perfume!" Guiche said, backing away from her. Please do not contort your rose-like face with anger! This is some mist-"

"How mean of you! You said we were together!" the first year began to cry.

"In any case, both of you please calm down-"

"LIAR!" They both cried at the same time, with a follow up synchronized double slap.

_BOOM __POMPIANG!__ (Synchronized Double Slap.)_ I thought as I held back my laughter.

"Haha! You got dumped Guiche!"

"Awesome! Now I might have a chance with Montmorency!" a second year boy said with happiness, as he ran after the blonde, Montmorency was it?

"Well, it is your own doing." said one, as I walked up to him with my pair of gloves on the ready.

"This is for Montmorency-san and Katie-san!" I said as I lift him by the collar and gave him a straight head butt, "And that's what you get for playing with delicate hearts you sore loser!" I yelled, and his face quelled with anger.

"It seems you do not know the etiquette towards a noble…"

"Well, too bad for you, I wasn't raised in a place where noble dorks like you exist!" I countered back.

"Very well…" he said, grinning evilly. "We shall have a duel!"

"Duel eh?"

----------

That's for the first chapter, thanks to ChaosxPaladin for helping me.

Noted, Shnitzengruber is a German(?) food. It's somehow similar to the Filipino's longganisa.


	2. The Fight is On!

Warrior Zero

-----

Chapter 2: The Fight is On!

-----

Opening Theme: Northern Lights

-----

_"We shall have a duel!"_

_"A duel eh?"_

"Yes! I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche replied, "For someone who statuses between commoners and nobles, it seems you dont know your place! To disgrace me and make two ladies cry!"

"May I add they're ticked off at you?" I added in a gentleman tone, but mischief was obvious in my eyes, the others laughed.

He snarled, and pointed a rose at me. Seriously? A rose? So cliché.

"You better prove your resolve! I will meet you in the Vestri court!" he said, and stomped his way out. As he did, Louise walked up to me, giving me a killer glare.

"What do you think are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm only doing what is right." I replied calmly, while removing my pair of Steel Guards, yeah, I call my pair Steel Guards.

"It does not matter! To foolishly accept a duel like that! What in the name of Trysting are you thinking?!"

"I dont know." I replied bluntly, but in my mind, I have a signpost saying "Will get Guiche." She took my hand and dragged me God-knows-where. "Where are you taking me?"

"You will apologize to him before its too late, he may forgive you."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hurry u-" I cut her off.

"No." I said as I quickly waved off her hand, "Why would I apologize to a two-timing jerk?"

"You understand nothing!" she yelled

"And you don't understand anything either!" I shot back. She stepped aback at my remark. "You think I can't beat him? Hello! I'm a Martial Artist! I'm suited for combat! I'm damn assed sure I will kick his butt!"

"A commoner cannot beat a noble!" she said, but I ignored her and talked to the nearest person possible.

"Excuse me but, do you know where the Vestri court is?" I asked.

"Over there, near the front gate."

"Thank you." I bowed in thanks and dashed to the court.

---------

"Heh, so you came." Guiche said to me.

"Duh, I'm a man, I take my words seriously." I shot back.

_Ah shit, I can only do some martial arts, impossible to hurt them… Unless…_

"Well, I commend you for not running away."

"Wait!" Louise called out, "Guiche! Stop this nonsense! You know it's forbidden to duel!"

"Duels between nobles IS forbidden, while dueling with a commoner is NOT forbidden." Guiche said, "Or is it, you are worried for your familiar?"

"Who would? Besides, how do you expect me to watch my familiar get beaten to a mush?!" She gasped, realized what she said and blushed.

"Heh," he chuckled, "Whatever, this duel has begun!" he took out his rose waved it and a petal fell, summoning a suit of armor around my height, holding a spear on its right hand.

I took a good look at it and I said, "A golem."

"Why yes, I am Guiche the Bronze, my Golem, Valkyrie, will set me to victory!" he said, as if he already won.

I settled to the thought that I wont use my Steel Guards, since it is illegal to do Martial Arts with such.

"Let's do this!" I yelled as I took a stance that is similar to Law in Tekken games, the golem rushed in, _Fast…_ I thought. _But not TOO fast!_

As the golem closed in by 5 inches, I tackled it, gaining some gasps from the audience, I used the golem as a makeshift slide, and as the slide slows, I used the momentum to front flip from the golem, take it by the neck and slammed it to the ground, breaking it apart, the crowd applauded as I broke it apart, while Guiche summoned more of them, this time three of them.

_Now for some CQC._ I smirked.

"Crush him!" Guiche yelled, the three golems simultaneously assaulted me but I copied Solid Snake's style as I did a two punch-low kick combo and knocked the first golem out, and the next two raised their weapons as I smirk, I dashed at the one wielding the spear, grabbed it by the head, disarmed the spear and used him as a living shield, while the last one stabbed the golem in 'hostage' hoping to hit me, but boy was that thing wrong, I let the spear golem go and did a roundhouse kick, (_No Chuck Norris pun here_.), hitting both at the head, and said heads were popped out of their bodies, and it broke into pieces.

The crowd roared in astonishment, and by the looks on Louise's face, man was she surprised!

"Haha! Guiche! You're getting your ass kicked!" one of the sideliners yelled, Guiche got pissed, and summoned another one, this time, bigger.

"Let's see if you handle this!" he yelled, the golem disappeared in plain sight.

_WHAT THE?!_

Wham! The huge golem socked me by the face, sending me away, I rolled on the ground like a fallen log, dazed.

"_Shimatt-_" but I got cut off as the golem rushed in again and used the wood of its spear, smashing me in the gut like I got hit by a golf club. "**GAH!**" I screamed in pain as my vision began to fade a little, the crowd cheered and booed at the same time, and I saw Louise come up to me.

"Tsuki! What did I tell you?! I told you, you won't win against him!" she cried out, tears cascading from her eyes to her cheeks.

I laughed bitterly, "I… can still fight Louise." I muttered, as I stood up.

"Don't do this Tsuki!"

"Remove yourself!" Guiche yelled, but Louise did not listen to him.

"Louise, as your familiar… I have a request, please leave this battle…" I pleaded, but she didn't listen too.

"No! Tsuki, you have done well, I have never seen a familiar like you!" she said. Again, I laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry Louise."

"You still plan on continuing?" Guiche asked me, I nodded. "You're one kind of a commoner…" he waved his rose and a pair of weapons were conjured in front of me, on the left is a dagger while on the right is a sword. "If you want to continue, take that dagger and sword."

"You're pretty confident for a jerkass like you." I reached out for the two weapons, but Louise stopped me.

"Do you think you will win?! Look at you!" she cried out, but I shot her back with a dark glare, which stepped her back from me.

"I will win…"

"What?"

"I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" I screamed out as I took the dagger by the left hand and the sword at the right, and then, I felt two things, one, I my left eye felt it changed color, I used the sword's reflection, and from my golden yellow to a dark purplish one. And two, my wounds don't hurt anymore!

"Hey… My wounds…" But I was cut off, the golem charged at me, but I quickly sidestepped and sliced it with a cross pattern, leaving four chunks of the golem. I smirked as I took a new stance like Zuko used in Avatar.

"You…" He growled as he summoned more.

"Come on!" I taunted, the Golems charged at me in a circle pattern, out of the blue, I remembered a skill that Musashi uses in a ps2 game. I threw my dagger down to the ground, and took the sword by a 2-handed stance. "MAELSTROM!!!" I yelled as I viciously spun around, chopping all of the golems, Guiche gasped, while he is distracted, I threw my sword near him, scaring him enough for me to take my dagger again and kicked Guiche by the gut, sending him to the ground.

I pinned him to the ground, "This is your final destination Guiche!" I raised my dagger, he screamed in fear (and did I mention he pissed in his own pants?) as I plowed the dagger down…

Near his head by a few inches.

"Do you yield?" I asked him as I got off of him.

"I… I yield." He surrendered.

Though it was silent for a moment, the crowd was in an upbeat roar as I gained my victory, I turned around, to see Louise, who looked at me completely surprised by my victory, Louise rushed towards me.

"Tsuki! Are you okay? I don't believe you actually…" she began, but I didn't hear the rest as I felt really weakened.

I forced myself on the ground, like when I felt a high fever yesterday, I panted, "I'm happy… that I won, for…" I felt myself plop on the ground.

--------

I woke as a start, feeling disoriented. What happened? Is it night time already?

Then I remembered the battle.

I was so happy, that I put Guiche into a pit of hell for messing with women's hearts.

I had a hard time breathing, but I can manage. I tilted my head on the window, and said to the night sky.

As I felt my energy regain, I sat up, and felt some band aids and bandages plastered and strapped around me. I looked around, finding myself in.... Louise's bed? Suddenly, Siesta walked in with a tray of food in her hands, she realized I'm now awake, she rushed up to me.

"Kit! I'm so glad you're all right!" she exclaimed, crying. I looked at her with curiosity at my peak.

"W..what happened?" I barely spoke, but she managed to understand.

"After your battle with Guiche, we took you into Miss Vallière's room for you to rest, but you were asleep for four days and nights! We were very worried, but with Miss Vallière's help you healed very quickly. Even the broken bones in your chest were healed without too much trouble."

"I... see..." I looked at the table and saw her, asleep, she looks so peaceful... I smiled a bit and Siesta noticed me staring at her.

"Miss Vallière worked very hard to heal your injuries. She didn't sleep one bit while taking care of you Kit." She added, I became intrigued at the action. And looked at Louise again.

"She even has a nice side to her." I thought. "Siesta."

"Yes Kit?" she asked. I looked around and saw my diary.

"Is it okay for you to get me that small book? And the feather pen and ink?" I asked, she nodded and went to get my items. And she handed it to me. "Thanks Siesta."

"You're welcome Kit." she said kindly.

"I'm lucky to meet a friend like you I think." I said jokingly.

"Likewise." she giggled.

"Again, thanks." I said as I began to get my mind boggled on the diary and began writing...

--------

End Theme: Omokage

--------

**Zero: Damn, I hate my fever, anyway, I do not own the songs I used here okay? P.S: Both from Shaman King.**

**ZnM, AWAY!  
**


	3. Nightmare? And The Blades

**Zero: I own Dextrimineta, the Dagger of Gandalf.

* * *

**

Warrior Zero

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmare? And The Blades.

* * *

Can't… Sleep, I toss around Louise's bed, trying to get some sleep in the midnight darkness, but damn, I can't! I sat up from her bed, stood up barefooted, and stared at the window.

Wow, two moons, weird, but awesome. I smiled a bit, and turned away from the window, only to walk slowly to the desk and sat on it, while reading a few pages of my diary, where I began to 'study' most of the Japanese language.

I read slowly, and said the same sentence slowly, "_Konnichiwa, Kotaro-san, watashi wa Tsuki desu…" _Okay, that seriously sucked, where is that reference page… Aha, there it is, page 5.

_Notes, Kitsune style:_

_When speaking in Japanese, speak fast, but fluently._

"Hmm…" I hummed as I returned to page 30. "Konnichiwa, Kotaro-san, watashi wa Tsuki desu." Sweet, perfect. After my quick, yet short study, I silently walked outside the room without waking Louise up, crept outside and went back to the Vestri court.

Haha, how nostalgic, first I fight here against Guiche, winning and fainting on the spot. But now, I'll take this place as my own field…

Damn it's cold.

Whatever.

I made an 'ohm' like sound as my thoughts were on a clear state and begin to start my own trance.

I used my thought as I visualize the latter yesterday, Guiche and his golems in front of me, about ten of them, rushing at me one by one. I closed my eyes, and bolted it open.

First one incoming, I struck its chest with an open palm strike, elbowed it by the shoulder and used the gravity to my advantage by taking him by the arm, and flipped it to the ground, breaking it apart.

Second one, this time I side kicked him out of the way and grabbed the third one , throwing it above the second golem, leaving them 'faint' on the spot.

I thought of a sword and a dagger in my hands (outside my trance) and in my trance, the two said weapons appeared in front of me and clashed against the many golems, with the speed of a Jedi in Star Wars, I blocked every single blow they gave me and I chucked them back with my own series of slashes and smashes, and every single golem was destroyed, save for one, and by one, this thing is damn huge! Around by 7 inches tall!

It charged at me swiftly, like the one in the previous fight, but I was prepared for this one, the golem slashed its sword sideways, as I did a bullet time (Matrix hint, hint.) dodge and swiped it down, knocking it to the ground, I raised my dagger and plowed it to the ground, only to be roll-dodged by the gargantuan golem. It stood up and did a vertical strike that I blocked.

I swat the it's sword out of the way and stabbed it my own, but the golem was still alive, and punched me.

But with sheer luck, the punch missed by a centimeter, and I thought.

_Damn, I have to think of an idea, this illusion is way better than I thought._ I said to myself, as my brain sparked an idea, it may be crazy and stupid, but it just might work!

I quickly sidestepped out of the way as I clung myself on the golem's head.

"What the hell!?" Illusion Guiche exclaimed.

"Haha, never seen this coming huh!?" I yelled out, the golem tries to punch me, but I ducked and it socks its own head, again, I dodged the next one, strike two! And this time, it tried to use both arms, but as the pair of fists came by in a mere second, I jumped out of the way, and the golem smacked itself, really hard.

The golem became dizzy, like a cartoon, and falls on the ground fainted, with matching swirly stars… haha, funny.

* * *

"Seriously? Where did that stupid dog went?" I thought as I realized that Tsuki was gone from my bed, ugh! I'm gonna put in him into a really big punishment! I paced around my room and I saw a spark fly away from the Vestri Court.

Oh, duh.

I rushed outside my room, to the hallways, outside and to the Vestri Court, there I saw him, throwing sword-like attacks, is he training? I peered closer, only to see his eyes on a lifeless gold, while the moon shone his short, yet elegant looking blonde hair.

Wait, what?

Illusion Guiche kneeled on the ground drained of magic, as I viciously pointed my dagger at him. "Do you yield?" I snarled.

But this time, he wasn't afraid, as if, he was prepared for this! Then, the sky darkened, revealing myself in a field, full of armored men with staves, cannons, and such. I wasn't able to move, as my sword and dagger were destroyed and I was on the ground, blood smearing on my clothes and every single armament fired at me, only to scream…

"L-O-U-I-S-E!!"

* * *

"_L-O-U-I-S-E!!_" he screamed my name as he falls on the ground, as if dead.

Without hesitation, I quickly rushed up to him, and aided him up (although he's still faint.) and I dragged him back to my room, it's a good thing he's light. I threw him back to my bed and I told myself.

"As soon as he wakes up, give him one hell of a punishment."

* * *

"A-AH!" I screamed, as I sat up from… bed again? It was… a dream? Phew, it was a dream. I looked outside, morning.

Louise stirred awake from my sudden screaming. "Tsuki! What happened?!" she suddenly asked.

"Nightmare…" I muttered. "A totally f***ed up nightmare…"

"Since it looks like you're awake…" her eyes were overshadowed as a horse whip suddenly appeared from her hands!

"Uh…oh…" I muttered, this seriously getting out of hand again…

'_You think it's a damn nightmare you dog?!_' Louise thought, as she whips me, in her own bed.

"OUCH!" I yelled out, squirming in slight pain. She whips me repeatedly. "OW! HEY! STOP THAT!" I exclaimed.

"No! With a disobedient familiar like you, there needs to be punishment!" she yelled, smacking me in the foot, hey, it hit me in the foot, and damn it hurts!

"What the heck are you talking about!?" I exclaimed, "I beat Guiche! I was only giving him what he deserved!" I replied.

"Barely won is what I saw! If you didn't take that sword, you would have lost for sure!"

Wow, did she already forget what happened yesterday?

"Newsflash Louise, who did say I will lose if I took it?!" I yelled back, my anger rising again. OW! My head! She whipped me in the head! Screw this! I forcibly stood up, took her by the wrist and swiped the whip away from her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled, I raised her whip, and used it, intentionally missing her above the shoulder.

"Do you think you will like it if YOU get whipped?!" I shot back, attempting to scare her (with steam coming out of my ears.), and well, it works.

She shook her head quickly to say 'no'.

"Okay, good, now that we're even…" I flicked my arm to throw the horsewhip to God-knows-where.

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Louise asked as she raised her brow, I opened the door in reply.

"We're going to buy me a weapon right?" I asked in reply. "So, I opened the door for you."

"W-Well… alright, I'm going to let go of you, for now…" she said as she passed through the door and I went outside, closing it. I heard her mumble something, but I decided to shake it off.

We reached the horse stalls of the academy, and Louise quickly selected… the tallest horse. So tall, that she tried to get up on it but she can't, see her size is something to be laughed about; I stifled a chuckle as she looked at me. And I walked to her.

"Hang on." I said, picking her up bridal style. My cheeks tinted as small blush at this action.

"N-now what are you doing?!" she cried out, trying to struggle off of me. Now that's just harsh.

"Just relax!" I yelled, before she even fell and end up getting hurt, I jumped to the horse, with Louise screaming in the process, and landed on the saddle with a rough thump, the horse whined as if trying to say something. "Sorry." I petted its head, and the horse seemed to forgive me.

"Would you **NOT** do that next time?! I didn't ask for your help!"

"OH!" I yelled sarcastically, "So when I get stuck into a situation, and you say you can handle yourself, in the end, you get either squashed by a huge monster on a battle!" I yelled out, she blushed and huffed in frustration.

"Fine, fine! You win! Just… make sure you help me when I get in trouble got it!?" she asked. I nodded.

"I promise." I said with a chuckle.

"What?" she asked again.

I sighed, "I said 'I promise'. Because, I am your familiar, and I would feel desecrated if I fail to do my own job." Man, I could be such a suck-up sometimes, and a Job-Freak…

"Whatever."

* * *

After a painstaking 2 hour galloping ride to the town she mentioned (did I mention I felt my butt is on fire no thanks to the bouncing and stuff?) I looked around in amazement of the designs of the stone-made buildings.

This reminds me of a town in Elder Scrolls: Oblivion…

Anyway, we walked through and alley, and found the weapon's shop. In there were an assortment of weapons, almost every single one that existed in Legend of Mana! Too cool! I rushed inside before Louise even came in.

"How rude." She muttered, I rain quickly back and forth to find many assortment of battle gauntlets, spears, swords and daggers.

I heard a door creak as a man, looking around 65 years of age, walk to the counter.

"Customers!" he exclaimed. What can I do for you two lads?" he asked, his voice was frail, but I understand what he said.

"I want a sword and dagger for my familiar to use."

"Certainly! Which pair you have in mind?" he asked.

"I am a noble, despite that I don't know much about swords; please choose the one that fits." Okay, is she that stupid or something? I noticed the shopkeeper have a gleam in its eye.

"Of course!" he said as he picked up a sword that's loaded with a gem on the hilt. "This sword here is one of the best swords created by the greatest Germaninan alchemist Lord Spee." Uh… Germania? What the heck is a Germania? Oh, wait thats Old Germany.

"Sorry no." I said bluntly. His eye twitched. I picked it up and unsheathed the sword.

"W-What do you mean sir?"

I tapped the blade to find the core of the sword, and I heard a somewhat hollow sound by the middle of the blade. "Place your ear close to…" I pointed to the middle part. "…here." The shopkeeper heeded to my request and I tapped it, his eye bulged in shock.

"The core is too weak, with a single strike; this thing would break in half quickly." I explained. Louise looked at me shocked, and to my late reaction, so was I! I wasn't good with swords THAT much! Sure, I love swords and all, but this is ridiculous!

"Well, well, well little sis', looks like that sword master kid really put the shock on that useless salesman." A voice came out of nowhere, it's a male voice.

"_I agree brother! I think he's the one!_" a voice, this time female, replied.

I turned around to find the source. But the shopkeeper looked at a barrel and yelled, "Shut up Der, Dex! You're destroying my business!"

"_No you shut up dumbass!_" O-oh, harsh.

I searched around the barrel to find the source. "_Warmer…"_ she said, I put my hand closer, "_RED HOT KID!_" I quickly took the handle and only to reveal a dagger with a beautiful blade design (Its shaped like an S), sure it looks rusted, but it also looks sturdy.

"Incredible! It's an intelligent dagger!" Louise exclaimed.

"_I'll take that as a compliment, thank you._" The dagger said as the blade resonates, whose voice sounding like Louise's only more mature. "_Oh, will you find my brother? He's in the same barrel where you took me._" She said, I nodded and began to touch every single sword handle.

"Wrong." The male voice said, I touched the next one, "Still wrong." I touched the second to the last one available, "Yep, you got me kid." I took it out of the barrel and looked through its details.

"Now, an intelligent sword!" Louise exclaimed again, at least she knows little things.

The sword was an inch thick, stretching around four feet. Its handle was huge enough to fit my palm, the sword guard is used in default samurai katanas, while the strangely shaped guard above the base of the previous guard was attached in it, almost like a mouth, cool, the sword's color is that the same as the dagger's, rusty.

"_You picked a nice choice, wielder._" The dagger said to me.

"?" I raised my brow, and turned to Louise, "Hey, Louise, these two are okay right? You don't have much money right?"

'_How rude…_' the dagger thought.

"How much for those two?" Louise asked.

"200 Gold." The shopkeeper replied.

'_**Hn, not aware of your own ability…'**_ The sword thought, '_**Oh well.**_'

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Tsuki! What's yours?"

"_Dextrimineta, but call me Dex._" Dex said to me.

"Nice to meet you partner! I'm Derflinger. But please call me Der." Der said, introducing himself. I smiled at them, but only for a few seconds. "Something wrong partner?"

"You two… have sheaths… right?" I asked nervously, the shopkeeper noticed my question and replied by placing them on the desk.

"Kid, I forgot to tell you that those two come with sheaths." He said. I nodded and sheathed the dual blades. I grinned at this.

"Thanks for coming!" the shopkeeper waved goodbye at us. '_Now without those stinking pieces of junk, I can scam the others, kekeke!'_

"Thanks for the weapons!" I shouted back at the shopkeeper. Louise still looked mad at me for what I did earlier.

"Oh, Tsuki…" she began darkly, I gulped, this, will not end well. "As for punishment, you will not eat for four days straight."

"Oh man-"

"No complaints, no exceptions, or do you want me to extend it?" she said, calmly, but with the deadliest voice possible. I only complied by nodding. "Good, let's go home."

"_Uh, I do not mean to pry but… what just happened before?_" Dex asked me while removing herself from her sheath.

"You DO NOT. Want to know." I mumbled.

"_Oh._" She quickly stopped the topic as she returns to her sheath.

"This is going to be rough partner." Der said to me. I only nodded in reply.

This… is going to be one hell of a problem. I began to think of something while I take out Der and twirl him like what majorettes do on my world...

* * *

**Dex: Yay! My first debut!**

**Zero: Haha… ACHOO!**

**Der: Holy Je*** fu**! That's one hell of a sneeze there bro! And why did you twirl me like that Tsuki?!  
**

**Tsuki: Eh…hehe… tell me about it. And I just want to, hehe.  
**


	4. The Maid's Crisis!

Warrior Zero

…

Chapter 4: The Maid's Crisis!

…

Opening – I need a Hero (Siesta and Louise's theme) by Bonnie Tyler

…

I'm in my haystack, in a meditative position while trying to out-hunger myself. But my stomach can be a real pain.

"Louise…" I said calmly, yet forcibly due to my hunger.

"No." She replied instantly.

"Hey, hold on, I didn't say anything yet." I muttered, but Louise heard it anyway.

She looked at me coldly, "You already passed 2 meals, so there is nine left."

"Ugh, whatever." She's been counting? Darn it. My stomach growled, begging for food, but I shook it off, for now.

"My pajamas." She said. I stood up from my haystack; thankfully my meditation lessened the hunger so I stood up no problem, and placed her pajamas in her. I turned to the candle and blew it off, as the room darkens and the moonlight pierced through the window.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm going to sleep." She said roughly and goes to sleep. I was quiet for seven minutes, until she was totally asleep. I crept to her bed, looking at her with a gentle smile; I brushed some of her hair off and stared.

_If she's asleep, she's really beautiful…_ I thought.

Hey, what am I thinking?!

"But she is beautiful, don't you think_?_" Dex's voice whispered.

"…Dex!" I whispered to the resonating dagger, I quickly sheathed her and placed her in my left hip, with Der on the right. "We talk later." I quickly, but silently, sneaked away to the door, opened it and stared at Louise once more, I felt my heart skip a beat when I look at her.

"_O… Oyasumi nasai(G...Goodnight)._ Louise." I muttered, and closed the door completely.

"Hey, Tsu-"

"Just Kit."

"Okay, Kit, let me ask you something." Dex said to me.

"Sure."

"Do you like Louise?" Dex asked me, which took me aback.

"A…A little." I stuttered. She didn't talk for a few seconds, she just hummed and went back to her sheath. "Whew, that was a close one." I walked onward to find some food, because my stomach can't take it anymore!

"Ouch!" a voice said, I didn't know I bumped on someone.

"Ah, sorry." I apologized, until I knew it was Siesta.

"Kit! It's been a while!" she said gleefully.

"Yes…" I said, and my stomach growled again, I blushed at the sudden action. Damn stomach. She just giggled, "Hey, what's so funny? Can't you see I'm freaking dying here!?"

"No, it's not that. But if you're really that hungry, I can take you to the head chef! I'm sure he'll make something for you."

"No way?!" I asked.

"Yes! I'm pretty sure it will be just fine!" she said as she took my wrist, and we headed to the kitchen.

…

"These… are… awesome!" I said between munches on the food I've been given, sure, I know my kind of heaven, but this is a different meaning of heaven! I gobbled plate after plate as the head chef laughs at my monstrous gobbling.

"Forgive me if these are just leftovers, but eat all you want Our Sword!" Said the beefy, and did I mention huge? Man. I held out my plate, saying I want more, he complied happily and refilled it.

"Eh? Our Sword?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Our Sword! Even though you are a commoner like us, you beat that arrogant noble brat! You are our pride!" he replied.

"Well, uh, I have to be honest here…" I stuttered, "I never fought THAT good. My attacks are usually heavy and have a huge recoil on every move I make, but now I felt light as a feather, my strikes are still heavy, but the recoil became easier to control!" I stated.

"Did you hear that? A true champion does not boast his victory unlike those nobles! That's why he's Our Sword indeed…" he said, as the other chefs agreed, I can't believe it, but I was actually this popular to them! Sure, these guys are older than me, but they're kinder and more generous than the ones I met. I felt a great sense of welcome in this place.

"More of you're awesome food please!"

"Of course!"

…

"Wow, Siesta, those guys are really cool! I should go and meet them every once in a while!" I said to Siesta while we walk back to Louise's room.

"Yes, you should Kit! Everyone really enjoyed your company!" She replied as I smiled in response.

"Well, with this kind of support, I feel I can break walls with my fists only! _Albeit literally._" I joked, as I side punched a wall, accidentally cracking it. "Uh… Oops?" Siesta laughed at my stupidity there, and I laughed along.

"Oh, Kit."

"Yeah?"

"I would like to talk to you again sometime." She said, smiling at me, and I nodded.

"Why not? You're my friend after all!" I replied with two thumbs up.

Siesta looked shocked, "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you…" she muttered, and turned around, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kit!"

"Likewise Siesta!"

...

After that little commotion last night, I'm again, awake on another really dark night, washing Louise's clothes.

"Damn… assed… freezing here…" I muttered to myself, "Why did she even tell me THIS late?"

"_It's silk, so you've got to wash it more gently and carefully."_

That's what she said awhile ago, so yeah, I'm doing that. Unnoticeably, someone came behind me, and by I yelled in surprise.

"WHOA!" I turned around to see Siesta. "Oh, Siesta, was just you."

"Sorry, Kit, Did I scare you?" she asked, did I mention she noticed my troubled face? "Is something wrong Kit?"

"Well, it's because… of this." I said pointing at the barrel of Louise's underwear in annoyance. "I don't even know how to do this _gently and carefully_!" I said with sarcasm on the 'gently and carefully'

"Oh, let me help!" She said with a smile, I sat beside her to watch how she washes it, I saw her blush a bit but I ignored it. She was finished and we stood up.

"You have to hang silks outside in the shade." She said to me as she packs the silk in the small barrel, she stands up and gives it to me. "There."

"Thanks Siesta." I said, "I never did laundry by hand until I came here so-"

"Come to think of it, where did you come from Kit?" Siesta asked.

"Well…" I started, "It's kind of hard to explain but…" I looked at the night sky to see the two moons, "Uhh… I came somewhere really far…" The wind blew on my face as I inhaled. "Really far."

"Kit?" I looked down to see Siesta bowing at me. "Thank you very much."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You never complained about everything, and you fight against nobles even if you are a commoner." She said, "You gave me a lot of courage. Also, thanks to you I can keep working hard."

"Well, you're welcome I guess." I grinned.

"Goodnight."

"Uh, yeah, goodnight." I replied, as Siesta walks away.

…

"Ugh, that Kirche is a total pain in the bumhole!" I yelled as I sat along with other familiars, petting them, after playing with the animal familiars, I walked around the halls, then a big palm slapped me lightly in the back, I turned around to see the head chef.

"Hey! Our Sword!" He said, "Come with me."

"Alright, uh..." I forgot his name already? Damn.

"It's Marteau. Don't forget that." He said as he laughed.

…

"I really have to thank you for giving me food all the time Marteau." I said.

"You don't have to worry. It's the noble's leftovers anyway." He said as I looked around.

"Huh? Where's Siesta?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, she doesn't work here so she's not around."

"You didn't hear from her?" Marteau asked.

He told me about what happened.

"Eh?! She quit!?"

"Yeah, all of a sudden she had to go serve Count Mott. She left early this morning on a carriage."

"Why so suddenly?" I asked, but my question wasn't answered.

"In the end, we commoners have no choice but to listen to nobles." He said, "Well then, I have to go back to work."

I thought about it… _Siesta, why didn't you tell me?_

Night was about to come in its shift as the sun sets.

"Hey, Louise." I started.

"What?"

"Who is this Count Mott?"

"He is the imperial messenger, so he occasionally comes to the academy." Louise explained. "He's always bossy and I don't like him." Bossy? Look who's talking Louise.

"But why did Siesta go to such a person's place?"

"When an aristocrat appoints a young lady by name, it usually means she will become his mistress." Der said to me, "Jeez, you don't even know that?"

My eyes bulged open as I sputtered spit on the window. "MISTRESS?!"

…

"Oi, Guiche." I called him as he was flirting with Montmorency.

"Tsuki! Do you intend to disturb a man's love again?" He asked.

"Whatever, anyway, do you know where this Count Mott lives?" I asked him.

"Well, of course." As he told me the location, I quickly dashed away from the school and to the said place.

I ran as fast as possible with Dex strapped on my hip, in case something happens and found the said house (more like a mansion.). I panted, Guiche said it would take an hour by foot! It took me 3 freaking hours!

But anyway, I took a rest, until the guard saw me. "Who goes there?!" He yelled to no one in particular, that is, until he saw me.

"Uhh… Hello?"

…

"What is it?" A voice asked on the other side of the room.

"A man named Tsuki wishes to meet with you sir." The guard replied.

"Let him in." The voice replied, I walked inside to find a room with books and what not.

"What a foolish thing." The brown haired man with a mustache said, so, this guy is Mott. "Leave! You should be honored for a commoner like you to meet with me." He turned around to walk to the shelf.

"Please, if you would send Siesta back to the academy, I'd do anything!" He stopped at that and turned around to face me.

"What is your relationship with Siesta anyway?" he asked.

"She's my friend!" I shot back. "But anyway, I heard that when an aristocrat appoints a maid by name, she's like a mistress?" I slightly blushed at the thought of the mistress thing.

Mott smiled with his brow raised, "Siesta is an official maid of the Mott Estate, it's the master's freedom to do what he pleases with them." My brows furrowed as he said this with confidence.

"So you were…" I snarled.

"So what if I was?" he said, "It would be a great honor for her to serve a well known noble like myself."

"Don't be stupid!" I yelled as I ran to him, but the two guards blocked my way. "Doing whatever you want, knowing Siesta isn't going to fight back!" I said to him, "You perverted geezer!"

He didn't like what I said to him, "How dare you insult a noble when you're a commoner!" he stormed to his staff and took it, "Stand still!"

Suddenly, the door opened only to see Siesta, "Stop Kit!"

"Siesta!?"

She kneeled in front of Mott, "Count, please forgive this man's insolence." She pleaded.

"No. If I leave this kind of commoner alone, Jour de Mott's name will be in vain!" he replied. "So move away Siesta!"

"I can't."

"What?"

"Please, Count Mott. I will accept any kind of punishment." She said. What?! Is she crazy?!

"Siesta! Are you nuts?! Get out of the way!"

Then Mott looked at me, "Tsuki, you said you will do anything didn't you? Were those words truthful?"

"Of course!" I replied with full confidence, as I said that, Mott walked to the bookshelf.

"It's my hobby to collect books." He started, "There is a book I seek."

I looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

"It's a book that some mage summoned from somewhere by accident during some experiment." he said. "I heard that a family in Germania has it as their heirloom. And their daughter is in the academy right now."

No… freaking way, don't tell me I have to get it through Kirche!? Please no, no, no, no, anyone but her!

"I don't know if a commoner like you would know her, but she's from Zelpusto."

Ah fuck, I knew it. I nodded and left the room quickly…

I dashed my way through the forest as much as I can while remembering what Mott said:

"_If you want Siesta back, bring that heirloom to me._"

"Dammit, I have to hurry!" I cursed under my breath, luckily, I saw Louise. "Hey! Louise!"

She passed me but she stopped quickly.

"What were you thinking?!" she cried out.

"Huh?"

"Just get on!" she ordered.

I climbed up the horse and we got back in the Academy quickly. As we went back, Louise explained to me more about Count Mott, while I'm dressing her.

"Jeez, don't you feel bad for Siesta?" I asked, rather irritated.

"Sure, I feel bad for her but we can't do anything about it either." She replied. Okay, that just ticked me off.

"Don't say such a thing!" I yelled. Louise covered her ears as I yelled at her.

"Don't yell behind me!" She replied as she walks back to her bed. "Anyway, give up on Siesta, okay?" Is she serious?! I can't give up on my friend!

"Fine." I lied.

"Then go to bed."

Minutes passed as I find Louise asleep again, I stood up from the haystack, and left her and Derflingr.

I went outside and knocked on Kirche's door.

"Oh? Tsuki?"

"We need to talk, now." I said sternly as I went inside with my arms crossed.

"What do you need, hotshot?" she asked in a teasing voice, good Lord, did that just sound like from a game in Warcraft or something? Anyway, I went straight to the point.

"I need your 'treasure'." I said.

"What treasure?" she asked, she thought about it and she knew what I was talking about, "Oh, that treasure." With a wave of her wand, the heirloom flew to her hands. "Unlike Tabitha, I don't have any interest in it, so I never even opened the lock." Tabitha? Oh, she must have meant that blue haired girl that's been following Kirche.

"You had it with you?" I asked in disbelief.

"They forced it on me as a bridal item."

"Bridal item?"

"It makes men horny." She replied.

"Tch, no wonder that geezer wants it." I said to myself, rubbing my temple.

"Besides, I don't really need it anyway." She said as she poses seductively, I looked away and pinched my nose to prevent the nosebleed.

"Y…Yeah, whatever."

"I can give it to you." She said as she waves the book.

"Seriously?" I asked as I reached for the book, but she took it away and grabbed me.

"Bu-t, you have to date me." She said as she hangs her head near my shoulder, "Come on, please?" she asked seductively, but I didn't fall for the trick as I pushed her away from me.

"Damn it! You nobles are nothing but scum and rotten carcass!" I hissed, as I left the room and slammed the door, leaving a surprised Kirche.

…

I went back to the mansion, this time; I'm only waiting in the fountain found in the front gate. The guard who saw me yesterday found me again but this time with a winged dog, weird, when do you see winged dogs like these?

"You again?" he asked. "This time…" he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the doors. I am not gonna like this…

I kneeled in pain as the guard held my arm behind me to prevent any monkey business.

"C'mon, let go of me." I said gruffly.

"Let him go." Mott ordered the guards and they let go of me, bunch of overkill nitwits…

He saw my dagger strapped on my belt, "Hm? What do you plan to do with that on your hip boy?"

"Pretty dangerous when it's dark outside." I replied.

"No noble would give a commoner their treasure." He started, in order to provoke me, "I wanted to see you struggle some more, but you sure gave up fast. How bori-" I cut him off.

"I didn't give up." I said, as I unsheathed Dex using an Esgrima stance. "I'll save Siesta!" The guards behind me rushed in front of the count to defend him.

"So, you've drawn it…" he muttered as he raised his staff to drop the pot of flowers and spill the water contained in it. "I have never seen a commoner as stupid as you are!" he said.

"Feh! I hear that a lot!" I shot back, strangely enough, I can only feel half of what I felt last time I fought with Guiche.

"_Master! Please be careful! You only have half of your strength without Master!"_ Dex warned as she resonates her blade with an ominous glow.

"Oh? An intelligent dagger?" Mott asked, "Beautiful, but it will be only a waste once your blood gets spilled on it!" he laughed as he used the spilt water like a geyser and charges on me, "My title is WavePeak Mott, a triangle mage."

"What do I care!" I shot back as I dodged the water with a quick cartwheel.

"Oh, how about this one?" he waved his staff as the swirling water turned into sharp, icicle swords. The four swords came rushing at me, as I smashed the first two with a couple of swipes with my dagger, I dodged the third dagger by using the wall to my advantage, I back flipped and my feet touched the door, and when the sword came close enough, I jumped from the wall, breaking the sword. But unfortunately, the Count saw this coming, and he used his last sword to rush to my forehead.

"SHIT!" I can't dodge this! I closed my eyes, hoping for a miracle.

"TSUKI!" Louise's voice rang as the door bursts open, she waved her wand and explodes the last sword in time, within the smoke cloud she created, I used my falling momentum to break the fall, only to be covered in brown soot.

"Ugh." I mumbled_._

"The quality of the students in that academy has really fallen…" Count Mott said, "I must request to Old Ottman to give you a severe punishment for this." He said to himself.

"I apologize for the intrusion, due to the emergency." Louise replied,

Okay, what am I thinking?

She bowed front of Count Mott, "And the familiar's misconduct is the master's misconduct as well. I will accept any form of punishment."

"L…Louise." I muttered.

"Pointing a sword at a royal palace employee is a felony. You better get ready to get your family in this case."

What?! I don't want her to get into trouble! This is my fault!

"Wait! I'm the one who's wrong here!" I yelled in protest, but Kirche stopped me.

"Count Mott." She started, "I believe there is some other way to solve this." She said as she digs into her skirt, oh Jesus f***, I turned away for a few seconds to stop looking at that sight. After that, I turned around to see the book that I've been trying to get, in her hands. "I heard you were looking for this." Mott looked in confusion, Kirche bowed and said, "Sorry for my late introduction. My name is Kirche von Zelpusto."

Mott stood up in shock, "Zelpusto?! Then that means that book is…"

"Yes, our heirloom, the summoned book."

Mott gasped as he took the book and unlocked it, "So this is the famous book!"

"Anyway, give Siesta back!" I said to him.

"Give Siesta back to them." Mott ordered the guard, the guard complied as he leaves the room. The lock he was picking was unlocked and he grinned, "Finally!" he began to read through the contents, "I don't know where this came from, but who knew something like this would exist in this world!" he said as drops the main cover, only to reveal.

"OH JESUS F***!" I shouted, I pinched my nose as I saw the cover. With the date and year of July 2006. "Its… an old porn book?!"

"Porn?" Louise asked.

"YOU. DO NOT. WANT TO KNOW." I replied to Louise, and I turned my head to Kirche, "Hey, you said it was summoned, right?"

"That's right, my grandfather got that when it was accidentally summoned." She replied.

"Summoned… the same as me."

"That's…" Kirche started.

"…"The Same"?" Louise finished.

…

We went back to the academy, but this time with Siesta. Tabitha and Kirche went back to their dorms while Louise went back to the stable.

"Thank you very much again, Kit." Siesta bowed at me gratefully.

"Well, don't thank me, thank Kirche." I said with a chuckle.

"But it's because you worked so hard." Siesta reasoned. I looked up bashfully.

"Well, Louise also-" but I was cut off, as she kissed me in the cheek, I blushed a bit. She pulled away and ran back to her own room.

"Goodnight!" she said.

"Uh… Goodnight?" I replied nervously. That was the first time a girl kissed me, Louise's kiss didn't count though!

I walked to the stable to wait for Louise.

"H…Hey."

"We're going back to our room." She said quickly as I followed.

"Thank you… Louise." I said, "And, I'm really sorry for disobeying you."

"Be quiet for a while!" She started, "I'm thinking about what kind of severe punishment I will do to you!"

I sighed, "So there is one after all…"

"Of course!" she said with an evil smile, "100 lashings isn't enough," she said thoughtfully, and she got an idea, "Oh! How about no food until near death, that works."

"Louise…." I muttered to myself, oh well, more meditating for me…

…

Ending: Dearly Beloved – Kingdom Hearts 2


End file.
